1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a hydraulic unit of a brake system, and more particularly, to a hydraulic unit of a brake system, which may provide a compact product through a free design of a hydraulic passage, and may also reduce a weight thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a brake apparatus is provided to a vehicle, and an electronic controlled brake system is used to enhance performance of the brake apparatus. The electronic controlled brake system controls or supplies a braking hydraulic pressure generated by a brake pedal force to a wheel cylinder through various control systems according to a using purpose, thereby obtaining strong and stable braking force.
The electronic controlled brake system has a reserver configured to store oil installed thereabove, and includes a master cylinder configured to generate a hydraulic pressure, a valve block coupled with the master cylinder and having a hydraulic line therein to transmit the hydraulic pressure to the wheel cylinder, and an electronic control unit (ECU) installed at the valve block to control a valve provided in the valve block.
In the electronic controlled brake system, an oil passage is designed and formed at the valve block to control the hydraulic pressure transmitted to the wheel cylinder according to a function thereof. The valve block is a well-known technology used in the brake system, and is also disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0014204, or the like. More specifically, referring to FIG. 1, a hole is machined from an outer side to form the oil passage in the valve block.
However, in order to connect the oil passages in the valve block, for example, when the oil passages are connected in an arrow direction of FIG. 1, the holes should be machines multiple times and then connected, and thus a machining cycle time is increased, and a manufacturing cost is also increased. Further, a design of the oil passage is difficult, a size and a thickness of the valve block are increased to secure a clearance, and a degree of freedom of component (valve) arrangement is lowered.